Misadventures in Training: Why Me?
by Auto-nin13
Summary: Hilariousness and awkwardness ensures when Uzumaki Naruto finally defeats the top student, Uchiha Sasuke, in a spar due to a kick between the legs. Only problem with nailing an awesome below the belt victory is Naruto found out a secret he knows the Uchiha is going to kill him for knowing. Or is "he?" And why is Sasuke keeping such a secret anyways? Part 1 of MiT


**Authornote-Well, to start of my one-shots and short fanfiction run, I am also moving one little short fanfiction series(working on the latest installment for it) from Wattpad to FFNet. I call it Misadventures in Training and this shows what my shorter works kind of look like. It started with this one-shot contest on genderbending on Wattpad and hence this little one-shot came to be as the plot bunny it formed wouldn't leave me alone. Ironically, this was one of the winners of that contest. I am planning to jump on more of those contests for prompts(hence my lotto box) to help get a proper outlining and writing system going for writing since my current one isn't cutting out as well as I hope. Writing is fun, hence I want to keep it that way. **

**It's a bit off what I been usually writing here, with technically being a comedy with hints of romantic fluff. However, hope you all like it. Especially considering it's an interesting twist to the common genderbending done in Naruto... Review if you like to see more stories like this one, though they won't all be Naruto related like this little series is. I will be trying to get it's short fanfiction sequel You're Gonna Kill Me up in the coming week or so. I am doing a edit check on each story before updating on Wattpad and posting it here. Enjoy and have a good week!  
**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Oh, this is kind of pre-canon if you're wonder. Right about anime filler wise when Naruto and Iruka meet as student and homeroom teacher.  
**

* * *

 _Why me?_ Naruto was ready to bolt any minute. His mind was still a mess. Thoughts buzzed all around like flies. He knew he just jumped from the frying pan and into the flames, but could not escape the possible punishment to come.

"Eek," Naruto squeaked, much like a tiny little mouse upon hearing a groan from the medical bed next to him. The very person he did not want to face was beginning to wake up.

 _Why did the nurse have to leave me here?_ Naruto shouted in his mind. He would bolt out of the chair, but his legs would not work.

"Agh, sore," Sasuke groaned, sitting up. "Huh? Where am I?" Sasuke looked over, making Naruto jump out of fright. Naruto trembled under the Sasuke's confuse glaze.

"Y-You're in the n-nurse's office." Naruto said, stuttering. His face pale as he looked at the sheets.

"Nurse's office? Oh, yeah. I was in a spar with you." Sasuke said, before noticing Naruto shifting nervously. "Speaking of which, how you knocked me out?"

"Ah…" Naruto's face lit up as he avoided eye contact. "A-A kick."

"A kick?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you acting like that?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto snapped, tensing up with a beet red face. He could feel his ears throb. The room seemed to spin due to his shortness of breath. _Just avoid it! Yeah. If I don't say anything, Sasuke will never know! Stay calm, stay calm._

"Odd. I was expecting you to be mocking me." Naruto's blush deepened as Sasuke looked at him. "You been always trying to beat me in spars. And you're always pissed when I beat you," Sasuke said with noticing Naruto's red face. "Hey, are you alright? You're a bit red."

"Of course not! You're a girl!" Naruto finally snapped. He instantly blanched with realizing what he said and seeing Sasuke's wide eyes. _Ah! No! I said it!_

"I'm dead," Naruto hissed in a whisper, burying his face into his hands. He was ready for whatever Sasuke was going to throw at him. The reason they were both in the nurse office was indeed for a spar. Naruto, however, won it by accidentally landing an uppercut kick right between Sasuke's legs. And discovered something he knew would get him killed possibly a very painful death, too. _I'm too young to die!_

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked, finally speaking after the few minutes.

"You're… a girl," Naruto said, hoping that keeping honest would at least save him from mortal death.

"Say it again?" Sasuke asked, oddly perky in tone for the usually stoic pre-teen.

"You're a girl and I kicked you between the legs." Naruto whined, ready to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He did not know hitting a girl between the legs was just as bad as it was for boys!

"Oh… That's why I'm still sore between my legs." Naruto looked from his hands, finding Sasuke flinching in pain. "I thought that near split was the cause of the aching."

"You're...not mad?" Naruto asked. He had been on the bad side of girls for all his life. He was expecting Sasuke to beat him to a pulp for what he did.

"Of course not! Someone finally accepts I am a girl!" Sasuke said, happily grabbing Naruto's hand. "No one would believe me, even the Hokage. All because of my clan's stupid policy and henge seal. At least they could change the records as soon as I prove the seal could be taken off!"

 _What the fuck?_ Naruto thought, somewhat crept out at the pure joy on Sasuke's face. The girl was almost in tears of joy! This said girl being Uchiha Sasuke: the master of brooding and the ice prince all the girls swoon over with just glance at them.

"I was beginning to think I would never have anyone accept me," Sasuke sighed, her head dropping some. "I mean, how can I revive my clan if only girls like me."

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said, still in shock. "A-Ah, why is it people think you're a guy?"

"Oh, that's because a special henge seal my clan put on female members at birth," Sasuke said, answering in a normal tone. "It turns girls into boys and holds the henge till either an elder disables it or till the girl's chakra reserves hit a certain level."

"Why for your chatora levels?" Naruto asked, though nodding. _Ah, so it was to protect the girls. I heard clans take steps to protect their family in ninja clans._

"Chakra reserves," Sasuke corrected, surprising Naruto with flicking his head. "But, my clan has the Sharingan."

"It lets you see through things, right?" Naruto asked, trying to remember his lessons in class.

"That's the Byakugan. It's a cousin to the Sharingan. They are both doujutsu," Sasuke said, getting a nod from the blond. "The Sharingan can copy jutsu the user sees. Though, I don't have it activated yet, the Sharingan takes up a lot of chakra to use. So, to ensure females have enough chakra, they use the henge seal to make us boys. Just so we have the higher reserves to develop off of once the seal is off."

"Boys have more chato-I mean, chakra, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. The seal is usually lifted after the girl managed to pull off the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and be recognized as an adult. That's because it shows the girl have enough of a chakra reserve to use the Sharingan if the girl does it without passing out."

"But, you stayed a guy due to your family dying," Naruto said. He instantly paled at seeing Sasuke becoming silent. "Ah! When did it finally come down! The henge seal?" Naruto changed the subject, shocking the girl.

"Actually just a year ago," Sasuke said, a blush crossing her cheeks. "I was scared I would miss out on puberty due to that henge."

"Though… Hm… You don't have boobs," Naruto stared at Sasuke's chest. Or, she's got them strapped. She might not like them in the way when fighting. _Shit! I forgot girls' hate dudes talking about their boobs!_

"Probably due to me being a late bloomer," Sasuke huffed, patting her chest. "In some ways I hope they stay small. I kind of like not having to deal with a bra. I don't get those things."

"B-B-Bra?" Naruto asked, his face turning tomato red. "B-But why doesn't anyone believe you. You were pretty clearly a girl… When I…" Naruto stopped, shaking his head to try and forget his victory. It was not worth remembering with finding out his rival was a girl!

"Probably due to no one believing me when I told them after the massacre," Sasuke said, flopping back on the bed. "The means to break the seal died with the elders of my clan, so I was stuck a boy. It did not help that the clan was about to fix my medical records to show I was a girl when that night happened. So, even after breaking the henge and sometimes dropping my pants, people still don't believe me. Weird, huh?"

"D-Dropping… your…" Naruto's mouth malfunction as his brain tried to process Sasuke dropping her pants before anyone. It would be quite hilarious if it weren't for the fact he originally thought Sasuke was an prideful, arrogant prick. _Who knew Sasuke had no shame?_

"What?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond. The familiar sight snapped Naruto out of his stupor. "Like you haven't done stupid things to get people to realize you're there."

"T-That's different," Naruto said, mumbling as Sasuke sat up and turned to face him with her legs hanging off the table. "I just want people to… pay attention… to me." Naruto paused, his face becoming stark white while looking between Sasuke's legs.

"What?" Sasuke looked down and slightly blushed at the red spot on her white shorts. "Ah… Wait, my period was two weeks ago, so why am I bleeding?"

"Wait, you bleed down there?" Naruto recoiled, "Regularly?" He was shocked she was taking that there was blood coming from between her legs so well. Naruto would screamed bloody murder in horror seeing blood near his jewels after a kick like that.

"Yeah. Once a month, girls have a period where they bleed for a week down there," Sasuke got off the bed and looked down again. She did not notice the horror on Naruto's face. "Oh, good, it's not bad. I'll tell the nurse I am not feeling well and run home since I don't have any spare pads or shorts on me."

"How are you not freaking out over bleeding down there?" Naruto said. A stupid, twitching smile on his face as he tried to fully comprehend this new Sasuke.

"Because it's tiny," Sasuke sighed, though confused at Naruto's pale face. "If it was a gusher, then I would be worried… Oh, wow, I think I just figure out why I am bleeding." Sasuke mumbled, but Naruto caught it.

 _Oh, no. Don't tell me,_ Naruto took in a deep breath. "...The kick?" Naruto almost whispered.

"Yep. I think you broke my hymen," Sasuke sighed. "Iruka warned us girls to be careful in spars as that could happen."

"I-Is that bad?" Naruto asked. He gulped, trembling in fear. _Don't tell me I ruined your chance of kids! Dear god, I am a kid killer!_

"Didn't you take sex ed?" Sasuke asked, more of confusion at the blond.

"N-No. I missed it, but Iruka-sensei gave me the Talk during detention for missing it," Naruto said, his face heating up at remembering learning where babies came from.

"Well, the hymen protects the girl's important parts. It breaks away after a girl's first time doing it in the bed," Sasuke said before noticing Naruto's face tomato red again. "What? It's actually pretty fragile protection. But, it's also how people know a girl lost her virginity with it gone."

"Ah," Naruto nodded before his eyes widen. "I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY?" Sasuke flinched as Naruto fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"Ah, yeah," Sasuke said before the door to the nurse's office slam out.

"Na-ru-to!" Sasuke and Naruto instantly recoiled at the killer intent coming off their fellow classmates, Sakura and Ino.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, did you come-" Naruto was cut off from standing back up by a synchronized punch from both girls.

"How dare you take Sasuke-kun's virginity!" Sasuke watched as Sakura nailed Naruto with a kick to the gut.

"N-Naruto-kun," Sasuke looked back to see another classmate, Hinata. "With Sasuke-kun… Yes...No…Yes...Oh," Sasuke gaped as Hinata passed out with a twitching smile of bliss on her face and blood dripping from her nose.

"Hey, stop," Sasuke said, realizing both girls beating Naruto up. "Why are you beating him up?"

"He called your manhood small and took your virginity!" Both girls yelled, stopping their beating of the now black and blue Naruto.

"...Ah…" Naruto looked with up at the voice with his left eye, his right now closed as a black eye. Sasuke's face suddenly became cold and emotionless. "We were joking." Sasuke snorted.

"Joking?" Sakura and Ino blinked at their crush.

"A-Ah! Yes!" Naruto jumped up, but gave some distance between the mad females and himself. "But, he freaked me out! The stoic Sasuke making a dirty joke!"

"A dirty joke?" Naruto gulped, getting a glare from both girls.

"He said I was tiny like a girl," Sasuke said, though frowned at seeing the girls' glares intensifying. Naruto was even pushing himself against a shield of fury, panicking with realizing he hit the wall. "I was light to Naruto and I do admit my muscles are a bit stringy, but he is the same tiny as me."

"Yeah. I bet you could have carried him, Sakura-chan. He's that light," Naruto said, sheepishly laughing to try and break the tension. It did not work.

"And what about this dirty joke and virginity?" Ino asked, venom in her voice and aimed right at Naruto.

"My butt is so sore, I think you took my virginity with your foot," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ino, Sakura, and Naruto simply stared at Sasuke. "What? I thought it was funny."

"As if! It's lame and freaked me out, Teme!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke. "You never joke!"

"Well, that's because you usually don't beat me. And in a funny way, too," Sasuke sighed, rubbing his neck. "Though, I knew you did not nail me in the nuts on purpose. I saw you freaking out after you landed the hit before I passed out. That's the only reason I see it as funny. There won't be a next time." Sasuke put his hand on his hip, giving Naruto a mean look.

"So cool!" Both girls squealed, the tension all gone.

 _Holy crap… One-eighty much_ , Naruto gapped at the Sasuke before him. This was the jerk Sasuke he knew. _Wait… If she wants people to know she is a girl, why the heck is she acting like a jerk?_

"Excuse me. Why is Hyuuga-san fainted in the doorway of my office?" Naruto looked at the doorway to find the annoyed nurse of the school. "And why is Naruto beaten up? He was perfectly fine when I left."

"They did it," Naruto gaped as Sasuke pointed at Sakura and Ino. Both girls were also in shock, looking at Sasuke in horror. "Can Naruto and I go home? I'm still sore and I don't think Naruto can do shuriken and kunai practice with one eye."

"Yes. Though, why did these two girls beat you up, Naruto?" The nurse gave Naruto a wary eye.

"Misunderstanding due to my reaction to Sasuke's joke," Naruto sighed in relief when the nurse nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, you two," The nurse pointed at Sakura and Ino. "Help get Hyuuga-san on a bed. You will be helping me out today since it is kunai and shuriken practice and I expect a lot of injuries."

"Yes, sir," Both girls whined, understanding the next few hours would be brutal. Sasuke and Naruto slipped through the doorway and headed for the exit.

"Thanks for saving me," Naruto said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No problem," Sasuke said, a blush forming on her face. "But, I did again."

"Did what again?" Naruto asked, noticing now Sasuke was the one blushing now. "Wait… Don't tell me you weren't trying to be a jerk." Sasuke nodded at Naruto, "Wow. How does this you turn into jerk you?"

"I get really nervous. I've gotten better, but when I talk to others I don't really trust… I freeze up," Sasuke said, her head dropping as they reached the front of the academy and walked outside. "I try to keep my emotions bottled up in front of strangers, but I have a storm of thoughts go through my head."

"And jerk you is the result of trying to keep weird stuff coming out?" Naruto asked, now understanding the girl before him.

"Yep. And it's habit," Sasuke said, a chuckle coming out. "But why do girls like that? I mean, I end up constipated some days when I am super nervous."

"I think they mistake your nervous brooding for something more," Naruto said, sweating as he realized the times he had seen Sasuke brooding with hate filled eyes was really a panicking Sasuke. "Wait, why are you not nervous around me?"

"Maybe because you accepted I'm a girl," Sasuke said, crossing her arms in thought. "That and you are funny. I just never laughed due to being around others."

"T-Thanks," Naruto said, stuttering. _I never got a compliment before from a girl… Wait! No! I like Sakura-chan!_ Sasuke laughed seeing Naruto shaking his head.

"Well, let's go to my place so we can get ice on those bruises," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a smile.

"You should smile more. It looks better than the frown," Sasuke was the one to blush this time at Naruto. "Wait… You could have also saved me from Sakura-chan and her friend by telling them you were a real girl. You had the proof on your pants." Sasuke stopped walking, confusing Naruto. "You just realized it, too?"

"Dammit! I did it again! Agh!" Naruto recoiled as Sasuke threw her head back, ruffling her short hair in frustration.

"Guess I am not the only one with a short attention span." Naruto said, though feeling Sasuke's pain all too well. "I'll take your offer since you lost your chance due to saving me."

"Then date me," Sasuke chuckled at seeing Naruto looking at her in horror. "What's wrong? You're the only guy who will accepts me as a girl. If things keep going like it is, I might need to settle on finding Mr. Right while the numbers are really low."

"B-But I like Sakura-chan," Naruto said, turning around only to find Sasuke smirking at him with her finger on his lips.

"Yet, she never accepted any of your dates, I did. Her loss for never accepting your offers," Sasuke hummed, "Plus, isn't it usually a date when a boy goes to a girl's home?"

"W-Wait… H-How," Naruto found his mouth not working. _She is… nice and cute. Maybe._

"It can be fun and we can mess with people together! Your prankster experience and my own abilities as a ninja, we will be unstoppable terrors," Sasuke laughed, making Naruto glare at her. "Plus, if it doesn't work out, we can be just friends. I always wanted to pull pranks, but was too scared to do it alone. I always got a kick seeing you doing it and want in, too! And I won't take no for an answer!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto frowned at the girl, giving her a skeptical look. _I take it back. Sasuke's still a jerk, through and through… And I am stuck with her now._ Sasuke blinked in confusion at Naruto's sigh as he slumped over in defeat. "Alright…" Sasuke cheered before instantly becoming emotionally cold as she got in view of other people. _Why me?_


End file.
